Optical systems including a single LED disposed within an optic with a TIR profile are known. The single LED is positioned at the base of the optic so that the central axis of the optic extends through the center of the single LED, which is known as the single focal point of the optic with a coordinate of 0, 0, 0 in the x, y, and z planes, respectively. A related problem with such conventional optical systems is that they do not deliver a very uniform beam of light. Further, when such conventional optical systems are packed together in a cluster or otherwise associated with other such optical systems, color mixing can be very poor.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an optical system that can provide a tighter, brighter, and more uniform beam of light, and that can permit better color mixing as compared to the conventional optical systems.